Newcomer
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 FirstPerson view. My OC Darkscream's arrival on Earth.


Newcomer

By: Darkscream

I could not stand the tides of war that raged on Cybertron. That is why I came to this planet. I think that it is called Earth. Well, that is what Shockwave told me anyway. Organic creatures called humans are the dominant species of this planet. As I have learned of the past they even they have raged war on one another.

Sadly, the war on Cybertron has switched to this planet. Autobots try to protect this planet, but the Decepticons would rather see it burn. Both are in quest to find energon and battles rage on. This, after a long battle, is where I came in.

My form on Cybertron has not changed since coming to Earth. The closet thing I can come to calling my form, is an F-15 Eagle. My brother seems to enjoy being here. That's my opinion of course. I'm not going to spoil anything by mentioning who he is. He's a twit in my opinion anyway.

Getting back to the aftermath of the battle, the Decepticons had retreated back to their base. Optimus Prime, had taken heavy damage, as did the rest of the Autobots. I only saw laser fire as I was far away. When I arrived, the battle had ended. A grimace look had cloaked my face.

Seems luck just decided to leave me on my own for the day, as I ended up with a laser pistol pointed at my head. This was not what I was expecting when I arrived. I was going to turn to see who was there, but a barked order made me remain still. "Don't move, Decepticon."

_Decepticon?_ I pondered for a moment before I remembered that I was a seeker. All seekers at the time were Decepticons. _But I'm not..._ Rather than getting a chance to explain, I just sighed deeply and went with the Autobot. He led me to where Optimus was sitting. A human, which I later learned was called Spike, looked up at me. His obvious expression was that he really did not want to see another jet.

"Optimus, I found this Decepticon wandering on the fields. There seems to be no damages so I figured he was a late arrival." said the Autobot behind me

_He?! Did he just call me a guy!_ I growled inwardly as a fist clenched and I wanted to hit the Autobot, and tell him that I was a female. Instead, I just remained silent. My anger had to be subsided for the time as I turned to Prime. When he stood up, he looked right at me. From seeing other Autobots on Cybertron, who glowered at me for even being in their sight, those sapphire optics of his were calm. Even as he spoke, he did not sound angry at all.

"Good work Prowl." said Optimus. He then went silent, as if sensing my unrest. I swear he was grinning behind that face plate of his.. "Prowl," He mused to the white mech behind me, "we have a female Decepticon on our hands."

Well, least someone realized that I was a female. Still I'm not really a Decepticon. Okay, maybe I am, but not the point. My anger was still there, but it just seeped from my body when I felt the end of the piston being removed. Curious, I glanced to see Prowl walking to Optimus' side. I tilted my head slightly as I wondered why he was so light to let me go. I should of just transformed and left, but something was keeping me from leaving.

"Your too late Decepticon. The battle ended and your comrades have all left. Unless you wish for your own damages, I advise you leave." Optimus said as he returned his gaze to Prowl. He started to walk away, but stopped when I started to speak.

"I will leave when I see fit, Prime." I said with pride. Sometimes pride would get the better of me, but at least I'm not an egomaniac. "I just want to straighten something out." A hand pointed to the bare space on my wing as I continued. "Prowl is just in calling me a Decepticon, yet I do not consider myself one. I have never allowed the insignia of either faction to grace my wing."

With that said and done, I started to turn to leave. Before I could go, I felt a strong hand place itself on my shoulder. My wings arched as I started to reach for the hand, to remove it, but when I saw it was Optimus, I stopped. Sighing deeply, I turned to face him. "Is there something else? I'd really like to leave this burning city." I said.

"A neutral then?" inquired the Autobot.

"I consider myself that, but few accept that fact." Was my bland reply as I was getting agitated. Raising a hand, I cut off Optimus before he could ask me more questions. "Any other information that you would like to know, ask another time. Unless there is reason for me to be here, I'd rather leave. Also, remove your hand from my shoulder before I decide to break it in two."

That response did get Prime to lift his hand. I could see that he was not expecting such actions from a so-called neutral. Shaking his head, he turned to Prowl and didn't bother with me anymore. "Call Wheeljack and tell him that we will be arriving shortly with our injured." he told Prowl before turning and going to see how Inferno was doing on the fires. He paid no heed to me, but I knew he had become wary of me.

I took this opportunity to run off and transform. No need to stay here any longer, since the Autobots had enough to deal with cleaning up. I was relieved that nobody decided to take a break from their work to try and shoot me down. That and since the sky was still cloudy with ash, my silver and blue form easily slipped unnoticed into the clouds.

Finding the Decepticon base was not as easy as I should of taken it to be. Shockwave never told me that the base was under water! All I got was coordinates, and I didn't realize they were in the middle of an ocean. I seriously hate dealing with water Ah, I hope that I wont have to go into it. Heh. I can't rust, but I do hate when water gets into my intake valves and clogs them. What a pain in the afterburner.

Since all I found was water and more water, I sent out a low frequency beacon in hopes that I was far from it. My mind started to wander as I stared to lower my altitude. Hey, nobody responded to it yet. Of course I did have to make a sharp turn when a wall of water blew up in my face. What was going on here?

Making a circle, my sensors flicked over as what looked like an elevator stood there. Any reason that when it opened, it looked like a set of jaws? I have to find out about that, after I keep my tail from being fried!

A trio of seekers emerged from the elevator and started firing at me as soon as they locked on. Primus on Cybertron, this wont end well. It wont end well for them, as I started to enjoy this.

Even a laugh escaped and I guess it echoed over the radio as I got a response from one of the jets. Curious enough, the voice sounded familiar.

"What the slag is so funny?" said the screechy Decepticon.

I made a loop and decided to find the source of the voice. My wing clipped the purple seeker's own wing as he yelled and started to go down. Well, that wasn't him, but I did end up getting hit in my tail.

"Hey!" I yelled before transforming and floating midair. I started to scowl as the blue jet and then the red jet transformed also. "Ah slaggit..." I growled as I looked over to the red Decepticon and blinked.

The Decepticon blinked as did I. Only when the blue seeker yelled his name did I realize who this was. Okay, maybe what I was about to do wasn't the best, but what can I say?

"Starscream!" I yelled happily as I tackled the confused seeker in mid air. Since this was sudden, other Decepticon just started blankly at me, but Starscream was screeching.

"Get off of me! Who are you anyway? Let go of me!" he screeched until I let go with a sheepish grin.

"I guess since it's been eons since we've seen each other." I said with a chuckle. I didn't even notice that the blue jet was behind me and now even the purple Decepticon was back in the air.

Starscream peered at me with a concerned look. "I've never seen you before." he stated.

"Aw, come on big bro." I chided him. "Don't tell me that you can't remember."

"Big brother?" The blue and black seeker said before laughing.

"Megatron will find this interesting for sure. Don't ya think Thundercracker?" asked the purple and black jet as he looked over to the previously speaking jet.

"Oh yes, Skywap." Thundercracker chuckled as he looked to Starscream. "The Screamer is a big brother." He than started to laugh as did Skywarp.

All of this got Starscream on edge as he snarled. "I do not have a younger sibling!" he yelled, but by now, I was beside him.

"You really don't remember me, brother?" I asked with a tinge of sadness. My green optics darkened as his red ones turned to look at me.

"Stop calling me your brother. I do not have...a...sister..." His voice faded off as we just looked at each other for a moment. "No... It can't be." Was he remembering me?

I was unsure how to get him to remember, but there was one way. I then whispered something into his audio receptors as his optics widened before he looked to me. I was grinning by now.

"Darkscream?" He inquired as I grinned and replied. "Heya big brother. Miss me?"

Starscream started to chuckle as he started back to the elevator. "I missed you like I miss a broken wing." he said, but he did look back to me. "Welcome back, lil sis."

I smiled as the other two seekers had very confused looks on their faces as they exchanged glances and then followed Starscream. Of course I followed, only after Starscream told them to back down and let me settle down.

As the elevator door closed and it started to go back down, I could only wonder about what would happen now.

Starscream was the first to exit the elevator. I heard Thundercracker and Skywarp grumbling about allowing me into the base. With a look back to me, they left. Shrugging, I looked around and got the view while Starscream told Soundwave of my sudden appearance. I didn't care for the conversation really, but Soundwave's monotone voice was new to me.

Looking over, I watched the bulky blue Decepticon speak about allowing unacknowledged Transformers inside. Rolling my optics, I started to wander around the room, only to get tackled down by a black feline.

"Gack!" I yelped as I looked to the snarling panther's face. As soon as I was surprised, I was able to notice a pair of twin metal falcons looking down at me. Beside me, coming up from a hole in the floor, where I guessed he was working, a smaller blue transformer looked at me.

"Watch were your going..." He started to speak but then realized I was someone new. Grumbling something incoherent, he turned as a small red Transformer walked in. "Frenzy, does that look like the jerk Thundercracker to you?"

The red one, Frenzy looked over to me. "Thundercracker would of kicked Ravage off by now." he replied before walking over as I picked up Ravage to sit up. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

Frenzy looked down to the mech in the floor before looking back to me. "Uh... I'm Frenzy and that there is Rumble. You got Ravage in your grasp." he stated as I let the panther go.

"Well, he shouldn't of gone and tackled me. Maybe I should of done what Thundercracker would of done." I mused before grinning. "Ya right." I got to my feet at Rumble and Frenzy exchanged glances once again before they went off to do whatever they were doing before.

Shrugging at what just happened, I walked over to Starscream and caught the end of Soundwave's words.

"...he will say if she can stay." Were the last bit as Starscream turned to me and just used a hand gesture for me to follow him. Sighing, I followed him out of the room and down the hall, to the main control room.

Megatron was anything but happy to see me as soon as I walked in, my wings arched as he was growling at Starscream. "Starscream, Soundwave just told me that this seeker is your so called sister. When was the knowledge of her existence ever going to reach me?" he growled.

I glanced to Starscream as he approached Megatron with ease as he was used to this. Since I wasn't, I stayed back. "Mighty Megatron, I only now learned that she was still alive. Even I am in disbelief, but she is no threat to us." he stated as if this fact was true.

At 'no threat', Megatron stood up and glared at Starscream, who for once shut up. His fiery gaze moved over to me. A smirk was set on his gray features as he started walking over to me. I at first did not notice, as I was too busy looking at what else was in the room. I really just didn't want to be in his line of sight.

A growl was what returned attention to the Decepticon. Seeing that he was so close to me, made me gulp and take a step back. Only to end up with my back against the wall. I hate when someone is ever that close to me. Seeing that smirk on his face just made me very uneasy and I think Megatron enjoyed it.

"Starscream," Megatron had turned to see the other seeker. "How much do you know about her? She is, after all, your sibling." He was amusing himself and it showed in his voice.

I noticed that Starscream was a somewhat reluctant, but he finally spoke. "Megatron, the last time I ever saw her, was before I joined the Decepticons. I only know that she could not possibly do any harm by staying with us for a short time. There is no real harm in that."

_Starscream, your really an idiot. I've changed since our days on Cybertron. _I thought to myself until Megatron's gaze returned to me and asked my name.

"My name? It's Darkscream, sir."I stated, but I noticed that he was looking at my bare wings. This did not seem to please him, but how could I tell? He looked back to me for a few more tense moments before turning and walking over to Soundwave, who had entered while I was amusing myself in thought.

While Megatron was busy with Soundwave and Starscream had gone off to a computer, I slid silently out of the room and started wandering down the hallway.

I thought I was going to die of boredom until I heard noise coming from one of the rooms ahead of me. Better than wandering, I walked over to the room and peered inside. Not being ignorant, I did know of these.

Inside were six green and purple Decepticons. They were the Constructions. I only knew that from a bit I acquired from Decepticons on Cybertron, who told me of a combiner group that were made of construction vehicles.

Only to that knowledge, I knew all their names. While I looked from one to another, I mentally noted them. _Bonecrusher, Scrapper, Mixmaster, Hook, Scavenger, and Longhaul._

In my thoughts, Bonecrusher looked up since he was leaning against the wall. He scowled when he noticed me. Only seconds later did I realize that they were all looking at me and I don't think that they were happy. Not wanting a fight, I grinned sheepishly and put my arms up. "Eh, sorry for disturbing you guys. I'm really only curious and not really wanting a fight to ensue."

Mixmaster, the chemist was the first to walk over. He looked right at me with, I'm not sure if it was inquiring or he was just trying to freak me out. "Um, hi?" was my dumb response, but that didn't make them seem any calmer. Before Mixmaster got a chance to speak, we all heard Megatron yell out my name over the intercom for the base.

"I guess Megatron realized I left." I was speaking out loud, but didn't notice it right away. Rubbing the back of my neck, I started to turn. Deciding then it couldn't hurt, I decided to say bye to them.

"Later Bonecrusher, Hook, Longhaul, Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Scrapper." After saying that, I turned and ran back to the main control room. I knew Megatron was going to have a fit, just from how he called my name. I never did see the looks from the Constructicons as I assumed that no one ever named them all off at once.

Right on cue as Megatron was very ticked off. I got a menacing glare from him as his arms were crossed with a scowl on his face. "No one runs off, unless I dismiss them." He wasn't finished as he walked right over to me and got me to back into a wall again and I hated being cornered. His hand was beside my head as he continued. "You have not gained access to this base, so explain your actions. A good excuse is critical, if you value your life." he said and he was so not happy.

Man, he really gave me the chills as my wings quivered slightly. "S...sorry commander Megatron. I...I didn't know." I replied as I really was scared of Megatron, right then and there. I suddenly gulped as a smirk formed on his face.

I expected him to yell at me, but a wave of tension had settled down on the two of us before he stood and put a hand on, my shoulder. I didn't expect this as I looked up to him. "Do you realize, Darkscream, that you just called me commander?" he inquired as I only now realized it. As I nodded, that smirk only seemed more menacing.

His hand slowly left my shoulder as he turned slowly before looking back. "I will be keeping an eye on you, Darkscream." he said before looking to Starscream. "She is under your command, Starscream. I will hold you fully responsible for anything she does and do hope she doesn't decide to betray me. It will mean your demise." He wasn't joking as he then dismissed us with a hand and returned to his seat.

Starscream nodded simply and looked over to me with a scowl. I guess that was a warning not to screw up. Gulping, I watched as he left the room. Glancing back along the room, Soundwave had also left and I guess he returned to his work where the cassettes were still working.

I decided not to bother my brother or Soundwave, so I decided to head back to where the Constructicons' workshop. There couldn't be harm in seeing if I could get to know them, right?

Okay, I lied. As long as you knew how to avoid getting on their bad sides, they were easy to get along with. I enjoyed hanging around with Hook the most.

"Hey Hook, I have an idea. Care to hear it?" I asked him as he looked back over.

"What's the idea, Darkscream?" Hook sounded interested, but when I told him, he laughed. "I'm not cleaning up the mess."

"Hey, there wont be that big of a mess. I'm sure I can clean it up by myself. So, can we do this?" I questioned him as I really wanted to do this.

Mixmaster overheard and walked over. "I can find the right mix...mixture to use." he said with a bit of a smile. After that, Hook gave in and I smiled.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "This will be fun and any mess can easily be cleaned up." Only if I could put my words into my work.

About an hour later, smoke was billowing from the workshop. Megatron and Soundwave were the ones to come running when Soundwave heard the noise.

What exactly was happening left them in slight disbelief. Everything in the workshop was covered in a black ash. I was standing beside Hook, who was wearing a very bland expression.

My idea was to make a fake volcano. Only that the volcano we built was not meant to handle a wrong calculation of chemicals. I turned to see Mixmaster and Bonecrusher, whom were both standing beside a peak of ask. Mixmaster had the hose fro his cement tank in his hand as Bonecrusher had a bag in his hand.

When the smoke had cleared enough, from empting out into the hallway, only then did I notice Megatron and Soundwave. This was not good. "Uh oh."

I rubbed the back of my head as I knew Megatron was going to yell at me for this. Looking to the Contructicons for hopefully some support, I only saw grins on their faces. Suddenly, they started to laugh. Even Bonecrusher was laughing about the whole ordeal and despite going to get yelled at, I had to laugh too.

Instead of yelling, Megatron just groaned and held his head. He mumbled something under his breath and then left. As he walked away, Soundwave ordered us to clean up the mess.

I was the first to stop laughing. Frowning, I glanced back to the unhappy crew. I for one hate being upset, so I decided to make a joke, in hopes of raising spirits. "Well, we can always blow something else up. Like a thirty story building." I mused and Bonecrusher liked that idea. With some refreshed spirits, we got to work. There was a lot to clean up.

Some time after, Megatron returned when he noted there was no noise coming from the workroom. Figuring something was wrong, he entered only to find something unexpected waiting for him.

The Constructicons were all fast asleep. I was only half asleep, so I was able to watch Megatron's response to this. Hook and Mixmaster were sleeping besides the stuffed volcano. Longhaul was resting on top a table while Scrapper was directly underneath the table. He had one of Longhaul's hands hanging down near his face. While Bonecrusher, Scavenger and I were together. My back was to a wall, as Bonecrusher was leaning against my shoulder. My wing was the only thing separating his own shoulder from the wall. Scavenger had his head resting on my lap. His hands were crossed and resting on his chest.

Megatron just shook his head and lightly chuckled when he saw this. I thought that he might wake the sleeping Decepticons, but he let them sleep. I was curious to why he didn't, but I didn't really think too much on it. Yawning, I only then let myself slip off to sleep. My head rested against Bonecrusher's as he mumbled something in his sleep before he was out.

My first day here, and full of curiosities. Well, time to get some sleep of my own. Cleaning up a volcano is hard work.

**The End**


End file.
